seaon 3?
by kagura-yato-san
Summary: Set after 4 years. Pepper and friends got teleported to the Makluan ship. The overlord asks them to look for something in exchange of the savety of Earth. What will they do? How will Pepper react when she sees Gene who already agreed to look for that "thing"? How will HE react?


**Hey everyone, i decided to write a new story, in english.**

 **I'm not that good in that language, so if whenever you find something that is wrong or strange, tell me, okey? thanks.**

 **Personally, I didn't like this story, i don't know why. I have the feelings that it's too fast and I think that I can do much better. Well, i don't know.**

 **I'll just let you read and tell me what you think.**

* * *

 _What. The. Hell._ Thought Pepper. _How the hell did that happen ?_

She blinked.

 _Wow._

Minutes ago, she was with Tony and her friends, celebrating Rodhey's birthday, and in one second, they were all here. And by all, she meant All.

Where she was was somehow familiar. Yes _, definitely_.

How can she forget it? It was the Makluan Ship after all. Quite a few things happened over here.

She started looking at her friends.

she guessed that they were as surprised as her just by looking at their faces. Tony, Rodhey and Howard wore the same shocked expression.

She gulped. She had to say something. She didn't like this atmosphere.

"I-"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?"a certain panicking blond interrupted her.

 _And there she goes,_ the redhead girl thought bitterly, rolling her eyes.

Tony went to expain things to her, it was going to take a century ! and then it hit her. If she was here, it means that _he_ was here too.

"…Gene?" she dared to say.

Everyone stared at her. _Oops._

She laughed nervously.

"HAHAHAHAAHAHAH"

The moment they heard that laugh, their eyes grew wide.

 _That voice._ It must be the Makluan overlord.

Pepper didn't like it. Oh, she hated it. Something was happening, and that thing wasn't good.

"Quite a smart girl." They heard him say.

Tony raised an eyebrow.

"As you can see, you are here, in my ship, as well as the mandarin." He continued.

"And may we know why we are here?" asked Tony.

Another laugh. _Oh how annoying._

"You all know that there are 10 makluan rings." They nodded." But you don't know that no one can used their real power without a certain scroll."

They were all shocked. Again.

"My ungrateful kid has the gut to hide it, and now, I want to find them. With your help."

"And what make you think we'll help you?" asked Howard.

A second passed.

"The mandarin, with the help of some of you, found the 10 rings, so I don't think you can't find the scroll."He paused." This scroll isn't in earth, so I can assure you that if you look for it, nothing will happen."

Everyone blinked.

 _That bastard._ "Oi ! You disgusting lizard !" they face palmed." How dare you threaten us! We won't help you, you hear me, we won't help a-" Pepper was interrupted by a big, a huge lizard grabbing her by the collar.

"Smart , indeed. But a little too daring." Murmured the Makluan overlord.

Tony was about to react when Howard stopped him, shaking his head.

"Good." He released her. "Humans, I can give you time to think, even if I'm sure you've already made your decision. So why don't you chatt with an old friend?"

Gene teleported. He was here. Everyone was wide eyed.

That moron has surely grown, he was way more matured now.

They didn't see him for likely 4 years after all. Well, he was as shocked as them.

" the mandarin, Gene, already accepted my offer, so I doubt you won't."

Pepper was shocked. " He… Did?"

She started at him.

He looked away.

She stepped forward. "Gene… Why?" He didn't answer.

"Why?" Whitney screamed.(after knowing of what has happened.) "That psycho must want to-"

Tony went closer to Gene and gave him a big fat fist.

Well, he hasn't had the chance to for nearly 4 years. "What the fuck are you thinking about? You perfectly know that that mean can't keep his promises."

Gene wiped his mouth. " It is none of your business, Stark."

Tony was about to hit him again when Pepper stopped him, shaking her head.

"Well at least, not all humans are stupid, why is everybody surprised? That man betrayed all of you, you should be aware that he can do it as many times as he likes." He looked at Pepper. "The female doesn't look surprised at all, she must know of what gene is capable of."

Gene flinched. That didn't go unnoticed by the people in the sale. ( except a redhead xD )

The all knew that Pepper was very special to him.

The mentioned woman spoke. "I'm not that stupid."

Huh?

"Gene… Gene must have accepted this because he doesn't want something to happen to Earth !" she screamed.

She hadn't the chance to continue her speech, as she was teleported to a cell. Along with Gene, her friends were somehow teleported somewhere. She could see Zang and a beautiful woman in the other cell. She smiled at her. Why would such a beautiful woman be here?

She looked at Gene, a questioning look in her eyes.

He understood. "She's my mother."

She was.. beyond surprised . "She is alive?"

"Yes."

And then she smiled, to Gene's astonishment."Why are you smiling?"

Her smile was wider. " I knew it!"

Huh?

"It was for your mum, wasn't it? You wanted to save her, isn't it? Somehow, she's alive, and I know you're happy about it. That stupid lizard must have threatened you, like he did with us."

Gene was amazed. How can she, after all this time, still trust him? He now, understood why that makluan guardian said she was the purest among Team Iron man. Not that he doubted about it before.

They sat on the floor, beside each other. The other two looking at them.

"Pepper."

She turned to see him."Mmm?"

He looked… embarrassed.

"Uhm… You know… Eh…" Abd then she understood. She smiled. Again.

She kissed him on the cheek, whispering: "you're welcome."

Yes, that woman definitely understands him. He smiled too. For the first time in many years.

In the other cell, the beautiful woman didn't stop staring at Pepper. That redhead could make her son smile after all, that was something she was very grateful for.

* * *

 **So? what do you think? Should continue this story? should I stop? Or write this chapter another time?**

 **I don't know how this idea came. Mind telling me your opinion?**


End file.
